Building Strategy Guides/Home Village
__NOEDITSECTION__ On this page you can view Building Strategy Guides. This page will tell you where to position each building at high or low levels. ---- Defensive Buildings ---- 'Cannon' Cannon The Cannon is the first thing you will unlock and should be upgraded when you get enough Gold to do so. Cannons should be placed near the Town Hall for lower-level players, and for higher-level players it should he placed so it overlaps Wizard Towers and Mortars. ---- 'Archer Tower' Archer Tower Archer Towers have longer range than Cannons and can target air troops similar to the Air Defenses. Similar to Cannons, Archer Towers should be up upgraded as soon as the opportunity presents itself. For lower-level players, Archer Towers should be placed near to the Town Hall, similar to Cannons. ---- 'Mortar' Mortar Mortars deal a lot of damage per shot, but have the lowest rate of fire of any defensive structure. Mortars should be at the heart of your base beside your Town Hall or Resources (depending on if you are farming or trophy hunting) as they are the first defense with splash damage. When Mortars are upgraded they typically only gain 1 DPS (damage per second); this is because of their low rate of fire, so don't worry (higher-level Mortars pack quite a punch). ---- 'Air Defense' Air Defense Air Defenses are the most powerful defense against air units. For lower-level players (who typically do not have to worry about Balloons or Dragons), Air Defenses are not essential but will make it harder for opponents to win battles against you. For higher-level players, multiple Air Defenses are absolutely essential, as they will influence the outcome of the battle tremendously, and may ultimately be the difference between losing and winning trophies (or losing and keeping Resources). You should place your Air Defenses so that they overlap splash damage defenses (Wizard Tower, Mortar) with at least one at the heart of your base. ---- 'Wizard Tower' Wizard Tower Wizard Towers are perfect for killing a massive amount of enemy troops]. Wizard Towers are most effective against Tier 1 troops as they deal splash damage. They should be placed where they cannot be surrounded by Archers without other defenses being able to target them, but due to their relatively short range should not be too far away from the outer wall (or else they may be idle most of the battle). Wizard Towers take a long time to upgrade past level 2, so take that into consideration when upgrading it. ---- 'Hidden Tesla' Hidden Tesla Hidden Teslas are very sneaky as they begin the battle hidden from sight but rise out of the ground when enemy troops come within their trigger range. Like Wizard Towers they can target both ground and air troops but they only attack one unit at a time. Hidden Teslas are not as effective placed near the corners of your village out of range of other defenses; however they can (and should) be placed where your attacker won't expect them to be, even if that means outside the Walls. Remember that Hidden Teslas reveal themselves at 50%, so if they are placed in corners or out of the way, they will typically lose their only advantage (stealth). ---- 'X-Bow' X-Bow X-Bows are fast-firing defenses that can kill Tier 1 troops in a matter of seconds. However, they must be loaded with Elixir in order to function, so make sure to refill it when it is running low. X-Bows can be set to target both air and ground troops at a range of 11 tiles, or ground troops only at a range of 14 tiles. This gives it the longest range of any defensive struxture, and as such should be placed near the center of your base behind at least one other defensive unit for maximum effectiveness. Many players attempt to achieve both benefits of extreme range and anti-air capability by setting one X-Bow to ground troops only and one to both ground and air. ---- 'Inferno Tower' Inferno Tower The Inferno Tower is the most powerful defense, as it can reach up to 1250 damage per second, although it takes several seconds to reach that level of damage and begins attacking at a very low value. For this reason it is particularly strong against high-health targets but somewhat weak against large numbers of lower-health ones. If you plan to attack with a majority of Tier 3 Troops you may want to try to dispose of the Inferno Tower with Lightning Spells, but be cognizant of the fact that the Inferno Tower has a great deal of hitpoints and will likely take all a full complement of spells to destroy. [[Inferno Towers should be placed so that troops, like Balloons and especially Minions, will not target it straight away. Make sure that when it is running low you have the Dark Elixir to refill it and keep it fully functional. ---- 'Walls' Wall Walls are great for keeping enemies directly in the line of fire from Cannons and Archer Towers. When trophy hunting, Walls should surround your Defensive Buildings, your storages and your Town Hall. When farming, Walls should surround your Defensive Buildings and storages. When attacking, Walls can be a big setback and kill a lot of your troops, so it's advised to take at least 1 or 2 Wall Breakers into battle if your army is primarily a ground assault. For more information go to Layouts. ---- Resource Buildings ---- 'Gold Mine' Gold Mine Gold Mines are your only source of Gold outside of raiding. Gold Mines should be kept outside your Walls, but they shouldn't be out of range of defensive buildings as attacking players can get up to 50% of the contents. ---- 'Elixir Collector' Elixir Collector Elixir Collectors are exactly the Same as Gold Mines but produce Elixir. Elixir Collectors are your only source of Elixir outside of raiding. Elixir Collectors should be kept outside your Walls but they shouldn't be out of range of defensive buildings as attacking players can get up to 50% of the contents. Elixir Collectors can be easily destroyed by Goblins, so lay Traps nearby and try to take out them out before they can destroy the collectors. ---- 'Gold Storage' Gold Storage Gold Storages are where all of your collected Gold is kept; they are typically targeted after Gold Mines during a farming attack, but attackers can only get 20% of the contents (with a cap of 198,000 from all storages). Gold Storages should be kept inside the walls of your village, as they is your primary source of Gold for defensive upgrades. ---- 'Elixir Storage' Elixir Storage Elixir Storages are exactly the same as Gold Storages but store Elixir. Elixir Storages are where all of your collected Elixir is kept; they are targeted after Elixir Collectors during a farming attack, but attackers can only get 20% of the contents (with a cap of 198,000 from all storages)). Elixir Storages should be kept inside the walls of your village, as they are your primary source of Elixir for offensive upgrades. ---- 'Dark Elixir Storage' Dark Elixir Storage The Dark Elixir Storage is where all of your precious Dark Elixir is stored. It should be placed in a position where many defenses will overlap this structure, as attackers will be able to take up to 5% (with a cap of 2,000), so you want to keep this building safe. Some good advice is to put a double wall around it so Archers cannot shoot at it and Wall Breakers cannot breach the Walls surrounding it in one attack. ---- 'Dark Elixir Drill' Dark Elixir Drill Dark Elixir Drills are your only source of Dark Elixir outside of raiding. Attackers can gain up to 75% of their contents, so Dark Elixir Drills should be protected with Traps and Hidden Teslas. The best way to protect the uncollected Dark Elixir in the drills is not to have any, of course, so keep your drills emptied as much as possible. ---- Army Buildings ---- 'Barracks' Barracks Barracks are the buildings that convert Elixir into Troops. As the Barracks is upgraded, they will both be able to train more powerful Troops as well as queue more Troops at a time. They have no significance other than training Troops (they don't store any Elixir or Gold, nor do they reward any if destroyed, even if Troops are being trained). They do not need to be near Army Camps; trained Troops will find their Army Camp regardless of how far they have to walk. Barracks should always be kept outside of your Walls, but do not put them in the corners. Use these buildings (and others in this section) as 'buffers' to keep Archers and Barbarians busy and away from more critical targets while your defenses systematically destroy them. ---- 'Army Camp' Army Camp Army Camps are the staging areas for your army so you later use them for raids. Upgrading the Army Camps will increase your total troop capacity, which means you will be able to use more Troops in each battle. Due to their large size (5x5 tiles), Army Camps should never be inside of your Walls as they have no use but to store Troops. If you have them inside your Walls they will take up a great deal of space and your walls may not even fit around your village. Army Camps do have some strategic value as a 'buffer', however; their large size pushes out the 'no spawn' zone significantly, causing enemy Troops to have to spawn very far away from their targets and giving you a greater opportunity to destroy them. For this reason, position Army Camps close to sensitive areas of your base. ---- 'Dark Barracks' Dark Barracks Dark Barracks are functionally identical to Barracks, but instead of using Elixir, it uses Dark Elixir to train special Dark Elixir Troops. The building doesn't hold any Gold or Elixir (or Resources#Dark Elixir), even when training Troops. The Dark Barracks should always be kept outside of your Walls, but do not need to be positioned next to Army Camps unless that area requires additional buffers. ---- 'Laboratory' Laboratory The Laboratory is used to upgrade Troops and Spells to make them stronger. Although the upgrades can cost significant amounts of Elixir or Dark Elixir (and the building appears to have large vats of both attached to it), the Laboratory yields neither to an attacker, even if an upgrade is in progress. The Laboratory should be kept outside of your Walls as it otherwise has no strategic significance. However, its relatively large size (4x4 tiles) can be used to increase the no-spawn zone significantly (almost as much as an Army Camp) so place it where it can do the most good in that regard. ---- 'Spell Factory' Spell Factory The Spell Factory is the building that creates Spells for use in raids. Even though Spells cost significant amounts of Gold to create, the Spell Factory yields nothing to the attacker even if a Spell is being created. The building should be kept outside of your Walls as a buffer, as it has no strategic significance. ---- Other Buildings ---- 'Town Hall' Town Hall The Town Hall is the heart of the village, and upgrading it unlocks additional buildings and level upgrades. It is paramount to protect it by Walls if you are Trophy Farming. If your Town Hall is destroyed, you automatically lose the battle. However, if you successfully protect your Town Hall, the most the attacker can get in the battle is one star (see Raiding Mechanics for more details). If farming for resources, however, it can be useful to place your Town Hall outside your walls for two reasons: #The Town Hall does take up a lot of space (4x4 tiles) that you could be better using protecting your storages. #If Trophies are not a concern, the free 12-hour shield you get when someone destroys your Town Hall can help protect you from additional attacks. ---- 'Clan Castle' Clan Castle The Clan Castle is used to either join or start a clan. Clan Castles hold troops donated by your clanmembers, which can be used either alongside your own Troops in an attack, or as additional defensive firepower if your own village is attacked. Once an enemy unit comes within range of the Clan Castle, any Troops within that can target that unit will deploy to attack it. Once deployed, they will continue to attack any enemy units on the map regardless of location. It is a good idea to locate your Clan Castle in a central part of your village, though not necessarily in the most-protected area. This is important because you want your Clan Castle Troops to respond to an attack in any direction, but additionally you do not want them to be easily drawn away from your defenses (where they can be easily destroyed). ---- Category:Strategy Guides Category:Buildings Category:Community